When Icicles Dance In Flames
by Vivien Nimue
Summary: A Draco Ginny Romance set during and after HBP, Two very different people, start a passionate romance, destined to have devestating consequences, can they keep the secret and keep their lives? Featuring a fair dose of humour, angst and adventure
1. The Lair Of Hades

_**When Icicles Dance In Flames**_

_**Vivien**_

**Chapter 1**

**_Author's Note_**: Well, here it is, my first long Harry Potter romance fic. I've always had a secret desire to write a Draco/Ginny fic and when I reread 'Harry Potter And The Half Blood Prince' I decided now was the time to get on with it.

It's set during 'Half Blood Prince' and afterwards (Shocked gasps from Harry/Ginny shippers, I'm sorry you guys).

Another new step for me is that it's written in the third person, I haven't done that for a while.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, stood, regarding his reflection in the large silver framed mirror in his bedchamber. He was dressed perfectly; a long crushed velvet black robe over a crisp white shirt… two crisp white shirts in fact, around his waist was tied a long green sash and a heavy silver broach at his throat knotted his cape around him. The broach depicted a striking serpent, a striking serpent grasping at his throat, 'ironic' he thought to himself, without the slightest trace of humour.

Only then, did he cease his examination of his clothes and regard the boy in his reflection; for regardless of his fine regalia, that was still all he looked like, a pale boy. His face was white, his eyes under set by dark purple shadows. His face and body drawn by the effects of rapid weight loss in a short period. He thought darkly of the time, just a few short weeks ago when he had been the adored heartthrob of Slytherin house, the house's undisputed leader, the boy whom many a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had secretly pined for. Now it was hard to imagine them recognising him, let along wanting him.

There was a soft creaking sound and his bedroom door swung open. In the mirror he could see the reflection of his mother in the door. She also was dressed in her finest; dark black robes over a dark green dress, her magnificent blonde hair loose down her back.

'Mother,' he remarked, attempting to keep his voice as cool and sarcastic as was usual for him, 'do I have to remind you again to knock before entering my room.'

'Draco,' she replied, her voice coming out as a rasp 'do I have to remind you that if this meeting does not go well, it could mean the end of your life!'

'No' Draco replied shortly, finally turning around to face his mother and removing a pair of heavy velvet gloves from his desk.

'Ready?' Narcissa inquired, her voice returning to its usual controlled state.

'Indeed' Draco replied, taking a last look around his bedchamber before following his mother out of the door and down one of Malfoy Manor's long corridors.

They had nearly reached the top of the grand staircase when Narcissa suddenly turned round and almost violently, clasped her son to her. Draco, somewhat unnerved by his mothers actions, remained silent.

'Draco, Draco' she muttered into his hair, 'just do what He says, don't answer back, try and assist your father.'

Draco awkwardly pulled himself away from her.

'I will do my best.'

They walked in procession down the staircase, Draco in front the condemned prisoner, Narcissa behind playing the loyal lady in waiting. The scene was slightly interrupted by the arrival of a small houself (dressed in a filthy pillowcase), who shuffled down the stairs to Narcissa.

'Mistress will be needing this.' The lowly elf muttered, holding out a long black veil.

Narcissa snatched the veil from the elf's hand, whom gratefully scattered away, back to the gloom of the manor's upper floors.

Narcissa solemnly pinned the long black veil over her face, while Draco tried hard not to vomit over the polished green tiles of the manor's great hall. A suit of armour on Draco's left, decorated with dangerous looking spikes gave a wheezing laugh and clanked slightly.

'Dissipo!' Narcissa yelled hoarsely and the suit of armour exploded into thousands of fragments, Draco raised an eyebrow.

'Father wont be happy.'

His mother ignored him, she took a series of long strides over to the ominous and massive stone fireplace that dominated the hall, removed a handful of flu powder from a jar on the mantelpiece, cast it into the flames, which rapidly turned green. Stepped into the fire, gave a yelled direction and was gone.

Draco gave a sigh, and hearing his own heavy footsteps echo across the deserted hall, stepped over towards the fireplace, he grasped his wand tightly in his gloved hand as he reached for the flu powder.

'I'm a Malfoy' he thought harshly to himself, 'A Malfoy, heir to one of the most long established and purist familes in the wizarding world. I fear nothing, I certainly don't fear this. The Dark Lord and I have the same goals, we are of the same side.'

The self-hypnosis did not remove his hammering nerves, but it gave him the courage to throw the flu powder into the fire, step into the lurid green flames, and cry those fateful words '_Milvorda Palace_'.

When the swirling finished, and Draco stepped out of the correct grate, he found himself in a tiny and dirty stone room, illuminated only by two flickering torches, this was no place for natural daylight. There was virtually room for nothing but the fireplace behind him and the ominous oak door in front of him. The doorway to the lair of Hades himself.

Summoning what remained of his courage, Draco's gloved hand tapped lightly on the door. An oily voice rang out from what Draco presumed to be the inner depths of the 'palace'.

'Name, business….password.'

'Draco Lucius Malfoy, a meeting with the Dark Lord ……Mundussacersanguis.'

The door dissolved, vanished completely and Draco stepped forwards, the moment he had reached the next room the heavy door reappeared behind him.

'Draco, what took you so long?' He heard hissed, it was impossible to see the figure that stood beside him in the darkness, but he recognised his mother's voice.

'Mother where are we, I can't see a thing?'

'Shush' Narcissa replied curtly, but then she muttered 'lumos' and a beam of light shone from the tip of her wand, casting some light on their surroundings. They were stood on a strip of stone flooring that crumbled away to a passage of murky black water, an underground lake. Draco shuddered inwardly, 'and so I find myself to cross the river Styx.'

There was the gentle sound of oars lapping water and from the darkness ahead a small rowing boat appeared, the figure in the prow was hooded and hunched over his oars. Draco and Narcissa stood on the jetty in silence, watching the boat's slow approach.

When finally the boat reached the jetty, the figure threw out a rope and awkwardly tied the craft to a post on the jetty. He lifted back his hood slightly and peered upwards at the mother and son.

'Ahhh.' the figure cackled, a remarkable feat, Draco thought to himself, seeing as this man has no teeth. 'Narcissa Malfoy, and young Master Malfoy, they're waiting for you, quickly in the boat if you please.'

Narcissa, lifted up her dress and robes and stepped into the front of the boat, which gave an unpleasant lurch, Draco lifting the hem of his own cloak followed his mother and they sat huddled in the stern of the craft, starring into the darkness ahead.

'All aboard' The hunched men cackled, climbing nimbly into the boat and untying it from the jetty, he picked up his oars and with a splash, the boat began to slide through the black water.

'It is only the reflection of the sky that makes water appear blue', thought Draco absent mindedly, trying to distract himself with useless trivialities.

Time seemed to fly by, and what felt like mere seconds to Draco had passed before the boat was passing through a tunnel with walls made of dark metal.

'They call this the tunnel infernos.' Cackled the boat man, as if giving a guided tour.

'And why is that?' Draco inquired, pleased that he managed to use his 'Lord Of the Manor' Hogwarts voice.

'Because, young Master Malfoy.' The man explained, 'If a Mudblood should dare through this tunnel…they instantly burst into flames.'

Narcissa and Draco gave small chuckles, yet for once the notion of Mudblood suffering gave Draco no pleasure, he half envied the poor souls, at least their suffering would end at this point.

'Well here we are' the boat man announced once they had passed the tunnel. They had reached another stone jetty.

Draco and Narcissa clambered gratefully out of the vessel and stood, once again outside another imposing door. Narcissa tapped it three times with her wand and it swung open, a voice called out to them.

'Narcissa, finally you arrive.'

Narcissa grabbed her son's shoulder and pulled him into the room with her. Draco, his feeling of nausea returning, glanced around the room, It was in ways, like a far larger version of the Slytherin common room. The walls were made of bare stone, covered in places by tapestries depicting the torture of Mudbloods and muggles and the victorious triumphs of the noble Salazar Slytherin. Every so often the walls were punctuated by yet more doors.

The room was illuminated by green light, with shone from torches hung from the walls, the ceiling was painted with yet more scenes of Serpentine Glory and hanging from it in cages suspended by thick iron chains, were many corpses, kept by enchantment, in a permanent state of decomposition.

Draco supposed these to be the bodies of Voldemort's trophy enemies. Draco's urge to vomit rose and he tasted acidic bile in the back of his throat.

In the centre of the room was a throne, set upon a raised platform, behind which were stood five cloaked figures, 'the favoured five', upon the floor around the chair was encoiled a gigantic snake and sat upon the throne in all his 'magnificence' was the Dark Lord, Voldemort himself, who had been the one to address them from the doorway.

Draco and Narcissa instantly sunk to their knees and Voldemort left them there on the ground in uncomfortable submission for more than a few minutes. Draco knew this was his way of humiliating them in front of 'the favoured five' displaying what happened to the families of Death Eaters who displeased him.

'Rise' the Dark Lord, finally and lazily commanded. Draco and Narcissa rose in unison, keeping their eyes averted from Voldemort.

'Narcissa, I'm sure you don't need me to tell you how much your husband displeased me with his foolish idiocy.'

'No My Lord.' Narcissa replied demurely.

'And that I'm convinced the fool should remain in Azakaban until he develops some common sense.'

'My Lord…' Narcissa began, her voice pleading.

'Silence' Voldemort remarked calmly. Narcissa immediately ceased in her plea.

'And now the only way your husband can redeem himself in my eyes, would be through a loyal service made by your son.'

'Yes My Lord.' Narcissa replied, her voice now void of emotion.

'Step forwards boy.' Voldemort commanded, and Draco took a heavy step towards the Dark Lord's throne.

'Raise your eyes boy, let me look at you.' Voldemort hissed, Obligingly Draco lifted his eyes, but he could not bring himself to look the Dark Lord in his monstrous eyes, he turned his gaze instead to a point some centimetres above his head.

'The very image of his father,' Voldemort sneered, and the hooded figures behind his throne chuckled appreciatively.

'Boy are you loyal only to me and the noble cause of Salazar Slytherin himself?'

'Yes My Lord.' Draco replied, keeping his voice as sanctimonious as he could.

'Are you ready to accept a task, which if you succeed in, will lead to the return of your father's glory and equal glory being gifted upon you.'

'Yes My Lord.'

'You are to kill Albus Dumbledore'

A shocked gasp from a member of the 'favoured five' shivered around the room, Draco tried not to faint.

'Understand that if you fail in this task, you will pay with your life.'

'Yes My Lord.' Draco swallowed hard to chase away the bile that had gathered in his mouth.

'Do you understand that if you betray any information that you know of this group, you will be killed?'

'Yes, My Lord.'

'And are you ready to join the ranks of my followers?'

'I am.' Draco declared, giving his soul away on a silver platter.

'Do you swear to give your life, soul and all earthly goods away if required in your service to me.'

'I do.'

'Do you swear to do all you can to eschew the continuation of Salazar's noble quest.'

'I do.'

'In that case' Voldemort commanded, 'Hold out your arm.'

Draco, was suddenly glad for his decision to wear the second shirt, it helped him prevent shivering when Voldemort lifted the shirt sleeves to reveal his forearm and placed the tip of his wand upon the pale skin.

Draco, did not hear the incantation Voldemort muttered, he was too busy trying not to scream in agony as a hideous scorching pain gripped the spot on his arm, it felt as if poisonous little vipers were biting the evil mark into his flesh. He bit down on his tongue to prevent himself from yelling, and the taste of his own blood filled his mouth, mingling with bile.

However, as suddenly as the pain had begun…. it was over.

'Leave my presence' Voldemort commanded lazily, waving his hand dismissively towards Narcissa and Draco.

That night, Draco lay in bed, glaring at the canopy of his four poster above him. How on earth had he got himself into this ridiculas mess? How on Earth was he supposed to kill the beloved headmaster of Hogwarts? The most powerful, he knew this was a blaspheme against his Lord, but the most powerful wizard who lived?

Draco had never doubted that his place was within the ranks of Voldemort's followers, that he would one day become a Death Eater, that he would be branded with the Dark Mark. But he hadn't imagined he would be this young, that his overbearing father would not be stood right behind him, that he would enter the ranks of Voldemort's followers not as a favoured friend, but as a member of a fallen family, gifted with a 'do or die' mission.

'Kill Dumbledore?' Could he? Well he had to, his life and probably the life of his mother depended upon it. No, he had to do the task given to him by the Dark Lord, in one single swoop, send his immortal soul to eternal damnation…

Not that Draco held any religious convictions, life was all that there was. And he would live it, and do his best to purify this world for the generations yet to come.

Draco Malfoy was a boy whom had from his earliest years been tainted by evil, who had grown up in a web of sin. And the curious love of his parents had never taught him that most valuable lesson of life, that one always has a choice.


	2. Paradise?

_**When Icicles Dance In Flames**_

_**Vivien**_

Chapter 2 

**_Author's Note_**: Well chapter 1 was my set up for Draco, so yup you guessed Chapter 2 focuses on Ginny. A few ickle notes on Chapter 1, yeah there were two references to the execution of Charles I (the reasons for this I hope become apparent later) and the password for Milvorda Palace (Mundussacersanguis) Are the Latin words for pure, sacred and blood. Not a big plot point, but useless trivia non the less 

Ginny Weasley was sat at her dressing table; in her small bedroom at The Burrow, brushing her hair. She had grown a lot over the summer and was now looking increasingly like a young woman and less like the little girl people were used to seeing her as. Of course _that_ assertion had been rumpled slightly last year when she'd first started having regular boyfriends, but as she approached her sixteenth birthday one thing was clear, she was going to be a beautiful woman.

She smiled; somewhat shyly and somewhat knowingly at her reflection in the mirror. Her golden red hair was loose and fell just below her shoulders, her green eyes were large, bright and alive. She laughed slightly at her own vanity, and gave her outfit a quick check; green top and jeans, yup, she looked presentable, well at least there was nothing for 'Dear' Phlegm to pick at. Rolling her eyes at the very idea of her future sister-in-law Ginny left her room, closing the door with a slight bang.

'What eez with ze door banging Ginny?'

Sure enough, Fleur was stood on the landing; radiant as usual despite the fact it was 7:30 AM and giving Ginny her usual patronising examination.

'Eet is very aggravating, to ma head, zis place, with its banging.'

'Er sorry about that.' Ginny remarked happily before walking downstairs, leaving Fleur glaring at the door as if she half expected it to slam its self again merely to aggravate her.

Fleur was right in a way, The Burrow was still not a quiet place, (even though Fred and George had moved out to live in the flat above their shop). She really missed those two… but herself, Ron and the ghoul in the attic managed to keep the noise content going. Ginny loved her home, it always felt so happy and alive, even in these dark times. Even though 'He' was back……..

Despite the warm summer weather Ginny found herself shivering as she entered the kitchen and took her seat at the breakfast table opposite to Ron who was sat shovelling down eggs and bacon.

'Good Morning Ginny.' Greeted Mrs Weasley, turning to smile at her only daughter.

'Morning Gin' Ron greeted through a mouthful of food, Ginny laughed and pulled a plate towards her.

'Where's dad?' She asked her mother who was stood at the stove, preparing breakfast.

'He had to go into the ministry early.' Mrs Weasley replied darkly.

Ever since Voldemort's return had become public knowledge ministry workers had been run off their feet and it was beginning to feel to the Weasleys that Arthur was rarely at home.

Ron and Ginny gave each other concerned looks across the table, and tried hard not to look at the clock, where the arms representing the family members permanently rested at 'mortal peril'.

'What time's Hermione supposed to arrive?' Ginny asked her brother as she buttered herself some toast.

'Eight thirty.' Ron replied through a mouthful of tea.

'Ronald Weasley,' his mother reprimanded 'can you please not eat and speak at the same time.'

'Sorry mum' Ron replied with a laugh.

Ginny smiled and picked up the Daily Prophet from the dining table, glancing through it at the main headlines, none of which were particularly cheering.

'Where's 'Mione staying?' Ron asked his mother thoughtfully.

'Not with you.' Ginny replied smirking.

Ron glared at his sister.

'Hermione's sharing a room with Ginny and when Harry arrives he'll stay in Fred and George's room.'

'Poor Harry' said Ginny smiling 'he'll wakeup to find himself being attacked by the furniture.'

'Anything in the paper?' Ron inquired.

Ginny shook her head,

'It's all doom and gloom, more suspicious muggle deaths, more rumours about what happened in the department of mysteries…'

The siblings exchanged a knowing look.

'Something about cat's sleeping patterns changing-oh and an advert for Fred and George's shop.'

'Let's see!' Said Ron keenly and Ginny handed the paper over to him.

'Mum, when are we actually going to go to Diagon Alley?' Ginny asked her mother keenly. She had been desperate to see Fred and George's shop for ages, ever since her brothers had first described the wondrous emporium to her.

'Once Harry arrives and a ministry guard can be organised.' Mrs Weasley replied sternly.

'But mum, Voldemort's hardly going to attack "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" is he?' Ron demanded looking over the paper.

'We're not having this argument again.' Sighed Mrs Weasley, sitting down to her own breakfast.

Ron and Ginny exchanged another look, this summer had been pretty boring. They'd scarcely left the Burrow grounds, as their parents were so preoccupied with safety, and they both still found it hard to believe that Voldemort was about to launch at attack on Diagon Alley any time soon.

Two hours later there was a knock at the Burrow door and Ms Weasley nervously glanced out of the kitchen window to see who had arrived.

'Ahh Hermione's here.' She announced in relief, opening the door and beaming at Hermione Granger.

'Hello, Mrs Weasley.' Hermione greeted as Ron went outside to help Hermione drag her trunk in.

'Hermione, how on Earth did you get here?' Ginny asked, looking around her in amazement, as right on cue Tonks strolled into view carrying Crookshanks's cat basket.

'Well my parents drove me to London where I caught the train to Ottery St Catchpole and Tonks met me at the station.' Hermione explained, smiling at Tonks.

'Yup' said Tonks, whom Ginny noticed still looked as depressed as she had since that fateful night at the Department of Mysteries. 'We've had fun with that trunk.'

Ron snorted 'How many books have you got in there?'

Hermione, who had just been released from a long hug with Mrs Weasley merely laughed.

'Well, I'd best be going.' Said Tonks with a smile as she deposited Crookshank's travelling case on the Burrow kitchen floor.

'Thanks for all the help Tonks.' Hermione thanked the currently mousy haired auror.

'Wont you stay for a cup of tea?' Molly offered keenly.

'No thanks Molly, I'd best get going, auror business you know.' Tonks muttered quickly, before giving the group a cheery wave, setting off down the garden path and dissaperating.

'She's still depressed.' Ron remarked sagely as he watched her go.

'Well Hermione, shall I show you where your sleeping?' Ginny asked, hoping to give Hermione a warning about Fleur away from Mrs Weasley's ears.

'Ahh yeah good idea, I can, er, carry your, er, trunk.' Ron offered keenly.

'Lunch will be ready in two hours.' Mrs Weasley called after the friends as they disappeared upstairs.

Once the trio were safely locked in Ginny and Hermione's room they felt able to talk more freely. Ginny described in graphic detail the agonising prospect of having Fleur as a sister-in-law, whilst Ron did his best to defend her.

'Honestly!' Exclaimed Hermione, who clearly found Ron's behaviour aggravating. 'If she wasn't part Veela you'd find her as insufferable as we do.'

Ron, for once not choosing to start an argument, remained silent.

'So, what do you think about these rumours about Harry being the chosen one?' Ron asked Hermione darkly; glancing at a discarded copy of 'The Daily Prophet' which lay on Ginny's bed.

Hermione gave Ginny a wary look before answering, and Ginny sighed. Hermione, Ron and Harry never ignored her as such; but they never counted her in on 'trio' businesses.

'You guys stay and talk,' Ginny suggested duly 'I've just remembered I have to go and degnome the garden.'

'Oh ok, See you later.' Ron and Hermione chorused in unison, clearly pleased to get the chance for a private chat, and Ginny slumped away.

Ginny did go out to the Weasley's garden and then off to the paddock where she usually played Quidditch with her brothers. They hadn't done that for a long time; it felt ages since they had last all been together. Percy hadn't put in appearance for over a year now…

With a sigh, Ginny sat down in the grass; kicking off her shoes and admiring the countryside around her. In the dazzling summer sunlight it was impossible almost to believe that somewhere Lord Voldemort was plotting his next evil deed. She lay back on the grass and closed her eyes, trying to remember the happy times before this Darkness had fallen on the wizarding world and her family.

With a smile she remembered a clumsy Quidditch match a few summers earlier; the only game she could remember Percy agreeing to join in, and Harry had been there too….Harry, she felt her smile vanish. Poor Harry, if these rumours were true, the weight of the world was literally on his shoulders.

It had been almost four years since the unfortunate events that took place involving the chamber of secrets, and still Ginny hadn't got over her crush on Harry. She was better at concealing it now; and was perfectly happy in her relationship with Dean, but still….it was Harry she looked for on the Quidditch pitch, it was Harry her heart thumped for when he came near, it was Harry who could fill her stomach with butterflies just by smiling at her….

But know she'd come to the realisation that life wasn't a fairytale. Harry wasn't a handsome prince on a tall white horse who would one day realise his love for Ginny and sweep her away to a castle in the hills…Harry Potter was too busy fighting demons, no Ginny Weasley knew she was just Harry Potter's friend, and she knew she could live with that, even if her heart told her otherwise.

A/N: In the next chapter we get a sneaky peak at Draco's diary and Harry arrives at The Burrow.


	3. The Post Arrives

_**When Icicles Dance In Flames**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Vivien**_

A/N: Well here it is Chapter 3, in which we get our first hint of a slightly less evil Draco; and Harry/Ginny duh duh duh.

"_Well,_

_the weeks have commenced, and I'm terrified to admit, but I have made little progress..the task which the Dark Lord has given me I fear will be impossible, and the price I'll have to pay…..is far too great."_

In his father's study at Malfoy Manor, Draco, was sat at the desk bent over a massive pile of books and papers, glaring at them with an intent expression upon his face. It had been three weeks since his meeting with the Dark Lord and he had not taken a single moment to relax. From dawn til dusk for the last three weeks he had been a hive of activity. Rising at down and only going to bed well into the early hours of the morning. The dark shadows under his eyes now resembled tattoos they were so firmly etched in place; but Draco didn't mind, he would do whatever it took to keep himself alive.

Two days after his meeting with the Dark Lord; his Aunt Bellatrix had delivered him a second task; to find a way for the Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts school, and Draco's work had instantly been doubled.

In front of him on the desk lay all sorts of Dark Arts manuals and tomes. Volume after volume on; poisons, murderous incantations, ancient evil weapons, methods of magical communication and transportation, duelling techniques and other such hexes for the wizard whom no longer valued his own soul.

Also scattered upon the desk lay roll upon roll of parchment, all covered in Draco's own meticulous handwriting. He pulled one sheet towards him and for what felt like the hundredth time read his list of 'Methods Of Magical Transportation.'

1) Broom: No they cannot just fly into Hogwarts.

2) Break in: As above, it would not be possible, Dumbledore will have all sorts of hexes guarding the school.

3) Apparate: Yet again, not possible.

4) Portkey: Could supposedly work within the grounds, but would be very unreliable, and chances are Dumbledore will have found a way to avoid this in light of the events at the Tri-Wizard tournament. Anyway still leaves challenge of getting into school.

In frustration, Draco screwed up the list and hurled it into the fire; before storming out of his chair, crossing to his father's liquor cabinet and pouring himself a glass of whisky. He didn't like the stuff, but it kept him feeling alive and reminded him of his father, and at this troubling time Draco was grateful for anything that made him feel equal to his 'great' Dark Wizard father. He'd of given his left hand for Lucius to be here with him, helping him through this mess, though, if Lucius were here he wouldn't be in this mess in the first place…

'Damn you Potter!' Draco yelled; hurling his empty glass into the flames where it exploded into fragments.

It was at this moment a nervous looking house elf stuck her head around the door.

'I is sorry to be disturbing Master' she muttered nervously as Draco turned to glare at her. 'But the post is arriving for Master.'

'Leave it on the desk.' Draco muttered, his usual sneering tone of voice returning.

'Yes Master.' The elf muttered, standing on her tiptoes to place a wad of letters on the desk, before scuttling away.

Pouring himself a second whisky Draco returned to his desk and began uninterestedly to flick through the post. A copy of the daily prophet (that went straight on the fire). A letter from his insane great Aunt Hesta (he would give that to his mother) a letter addressed to him bearing the Hogwarts crest…

'Oh' Draco thought dully 'the OWL results I suppose.' Really not caring at all what grades he'd received Draco opened the envelope and read:

" DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY HAS ACHIEVED:

Astronomy P

Care Of Magical Creatures T

Charms A

Defence Against The Dark Arts A

Herbology P

History Of Magic D

Potions E

Transfiguration A"

They were about what he had expected, but feeling worse than ever Draco set the parchment to one side and continued with his perusal of the post. The final letter was addressed to his father but Draco (under strict instructions to burn any incriminating post that may arrive for Lucius) tore open the letter anyway and read the following;

"Sir,

I am aware, that, the time may not be right for you to purchase any of my speciality…merchandise, but I wish you to be aware that I have several items I am sure you would find rather interesting, should circumstances allow you to browse them.

If you do receive this letter and are interested in any of the following items I'm sure your dear lady wife can carry out the transactions upon your behalf. I have, at very reasonable prices the following items:

Shrunken Heads, various sizes.

Powdered unicorn horn.

Shrieking Cushions.

1 Vase of the mighty.

3 Cursed Signet Rings.

7 Copies of 'Advanced Dark Magic' (Some slight staining)

1 Vanishing Cabinet

4 Gnome Collars

Yours sincerely, as ever

Borgin, Borgin and Burkes Emporium, Knockturn Alley" 

Draco couldn't help but smirk at the idea of his father ever wanting to purchase a 'vase of the mighty' or a gnome collar, when another item on the list caught his eye.

'1 vanishing cabinet.'

What in the Dark Lord's name was a vanishing cabinet? Feeling a flicker of excitement Draco began to scan through his books hoping against hope that at least one of his many problems had just been solved.

Ginny was glad that the trio had finally received their OWL results; the constant on edge tension surrounding them had been getting on her nerves. Hermione, it seemed to Ginny had barely breathed properly for weeks. Also Ron's successful grades had put Mrs weasley in the best mood she'd been in for ages and finally the family were going on the long awaited visit to Diagon Alley.

_However_ even Ginny was no longer completely sure that Diagon Alley was the safe sanctuary she'd thought it. She'd been rather shaken by the news that both Florean Fortescue and Mr Ollivander had both vanished, and Florean from the look of things had not left willingly…

Ginny glanced down at her porridge feeling rather off her food. She'd never believe a day would come when she'd feel nervous about leaving her own house. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Harry laughing at some joke Ron had told him, she couldn't help but smile herself. To see Harry, _Harry_ the possible chosen one was smiling! Things couldn't be all black.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was short, but homework calls. In the next chapter we finally get to Diagon Alley and Draco and Ginny come face to face at last.


End file.
